Flygon Revolution: StrikeForce
by Zephyr the Flygon
Summary: With the government taking over the forest, how will the Flygons retaliate?


Flygon Revolution: StrikeForce

Chapter 1:

"There's..." Driko spoke, his head down as tears fell from his eyes. "no way to beat the government now." "how can we?" Asked Kaidra, with a worried tone in her voice. "There's no way. Not when the government has killed off Karo." Driko turned to Kaidra and said nothing. Silence fell onto them as the two remaining groups stared off at each other. Nothing else to say. They were at the mountains, just a short distance from the forest as they saw the soldiers piling themselves into the forest. Sounds of rumbles filled their ears as their hopes of freedom vanish.

Driko turned to everyone, his heart became heavy with sadness. But he too said nothing. "Are they going to let the government take over?" He often asked himself. Shinrai sighed briefly as his eyes lowered. Shame and doubt lingered onto him like leeches. "No." Driko growled, after a few seconds later. All heads are raised, as eyes watched over him. "What... what do you mean?" Asked Kaidra as Nuri added "There's no way to beat them now." "We can do it." Driko argued. "Then tell us, Driko." Roared Shinrai. "How..." "There's a way." Driko nodded, a smile of hope was on him. "We just have to think smart." "and how are we going to do that?" Kaidra blinked. With a smile, Driko said nothing but motioned his claws.

Everyone got together that evening as Driko explains the plan. It was evening, the sun was about to settle down from the horizon as the roars of thunder filled their ears. But Driko chose to ignored it. As they argued, the soldiers poured from the tanks. They were holding black machine guns. At least one of them was holding a sniper. They scattered themselves and hold onto the branches of the trees. One of them joked about the Dragons not coming over even adding that "They're too scared to even come here." They all laughed at his joke. Easing up the tensed atmosphere.

But the leader, with his pipe in his mouth as he grinned, stepped forward into the shadows of the light. Soldiers in front of him, looked back and saluted him, "At ease." He spoke. The soldiers stood up and smiled. Some didn't smile as the general spoke again "The Rebels are putting up a poor effort. We will protect this forest whenever we can. Until the time, they will be cornered and shot on sight." The soldiers cheered as the general spoke on "They will not hide. They will not do a counter attack. This is our time to take them down. Until the last of the dragons is killed." He stopped himself and watched the mountains.

It was nighttime and the moon was high. Stars blinked into the night sky as sounds of marching was heard. Soldiers gathered around in the forest waiting for the dragons to attack. But there was none. Instead, there were crickets. Meanwhile, "Okay..." Driko gulped nervously. In his claw was a grenade that was stolen during their raid. "We throw this down at the enemy and cause a confusion." Driko said. "This way." He added. "Will get all the remaining soldiers in the front line destroyed and hopefully kill each other. As this was going on..." he turned to the ShadowRavens. Shinrai stood up proudly as Driko spoke "SR; your task is to kill anyone who tries to ease the confusion. That means kill all the generals." "yes." Shinrai nodded. Driko gave a smile and turned away "now. Let's drive them to confusion." The Dragons cheered. But Kaidra was having doubts herself.

"Do... Do you really think this will work, Driko?" Kaidra asked, nervously. Driko turned to her and gave a smile "yes." Driko replied as Kaidra fell back to line. They were in the air, flying in the night sky as they head over to the forest. It was dark, very hard to pinpoint where the soldiers are exactly but that's not what Driko wanted. He wanted confusion so that the front line would be destroyed. Allowing them to advance forward, carefully he watched the SR moved themselves into position. Shinrai and Jyoti were hiding in one bush while Nuri advanced ahead towards the front trees, hoping that she would get caught. Driko gave a sigh as they arrived at the forest. "Hide yourself in the trees." Driko whispered. Kaidra and Shyia nodded and dived down silently. They disappeared into the trees as Driko bent his wings backwards and dived into the forest himself.

The wind began to pick up gradually as he steadied himself between two branches. Putting his weight in both of them as he bent himself down, his wings brushed against the leaves. Staring down at the soldiers, he watched two grenades positioned themselves in the middle. Then everything fell silent, Driko's heart beat fast as he held his up high. Readying himself as one soldier turns around and saw the pair. Rushing out, the soldier grabs the pair and tries to throw them. He didn't make it in time and as he predicted. The soldiers began to panic and shooting each other. He heard screams as blood was splashed onto the ground.

Then there was rustling behind the soldiers and Driko began to grin. Three Blizeons began to position themselves around the perimeter of the circle. The remaining soldiers began to panic again, aiming their guns at the rustling. Driko threw his silently and watched it rolled between two soldiers. He could see it. Their sweat was falling down from their faces, guns were shaking. Oh if only Driko could laugh. But no... No... All he could do was watch them. Like the eyes of an owl. Then everything happen at once as the remaining soldiers retreated and dove back into the bushes. Driko raised a roar, signaling a victory as all other voices chimed in as one. Driko, Kaidra and Shyia stopped themselves as grins appeared on their faces.

"But this is merely the beginning..." Driko thought as he raised his claw. "We have to prepare." Kaidra, now encouraged, voiced out her suggestion. "Maybe... Just maybe" She grinned. "We could have the SR attack the castle while the rest of us advance inside the forest." But Driko shook his head, "no. They will know it's a trap." Driko sighed as he watched Kaidra. She was shuffling her wings to one side as the sweat trickled down her face. Then, Driko smiled "We could use your idea, Kaidra." Kaidra nodded. "But... we'll tweak it a little." Kaidra gasped, wondering what Driko could be plotting. But all she got was a smile on his face as the SR emerged from the tall grass. Their claws were tainted with blood which Shinrai stood proud of. "Excellent." Driko smiled, then pointed away "Shinrai, I want you and your team to advance secretly over to their castle. We'll try to provide false information towards the soldiers." "and then what?" Asked Shinrai. "Burn down the castle." "You got it." Shinrai smirked, spreading his wings. He lunched himself into the night sky and then disappeared. Leaving behind the Flygons as they prepared themselves for the second phase of war.

Chapter 2:

"There he is..." Whispered Driko, pointing through the rustled leaves. "That's him?" Questioned Kaidra, cocking her head to the side before giving a look at Driko, he was angry. But Kaidra said nothing as they watched the chief walk off from their view. "Remember the plan?" Driko whispered. Kaidra blinked again. "What plan?" Driko growled silently before retreating back into the bushes. Kaidra followed him, still confused about what to do.

It was nighttime, the moon was shining bright above them as stars twinkled into the dark sky. The forest has gone silent and the wind had stood still. Allowing the trees to sleep perfectly into the night but also make it harder for anyone to sneak through the enemy's first camp. Driko grabbed the branch and slid down it before walking over to the next tree. Kaidra followed him. Then they stopped. "Okay, we have to push the enemy back into the castle." Driko spoke to Kaidra. Kaidra nodded slowly and Driko smiled. Glancing at the chief, he breathed a spark of fire onto the leaves of the tree. The fire quickly spread and the soldiers within it, screamed.

Driko pointed to the other trees to which Kaidra knew what she was doing. Waddling over to the other trees, she breathed a spark of fire and the fire quickly spreads until it formed a ring of fire within the enemy inside. There was a quick voice and a holler which quickly died down after a few seconds. Driko and Kaidra gave a smile. "Quickly." Driko said, taking off. Flying low within the forest' grasp as that he would not be seen. Kaidra said nothing and proceed on foot. Listening carefully for the soldiers' footsteps as they ran off. "This is our perfect opportunity to strike." Kaidra thought as Driko yelled from above "Quickly! Have them spread apart, burn the tree that is next to them." Kaidra nodded and ran over to the tree.

The voices gone louder and louder until she could hear the chief's voice shouting. The wind picked up, sending the fire of burned trees around. Kaidra began to smile, but frown at the same time. The fire was quickly spreading and it sends the soldiers into panicked. As the footsteps became divergent, Kaidra is left standing there with the tree that she was supposed to burn with. Driko landed next to her and asked "What's wrong?" "Nothing." Kaidra spoke quickly, snapping out of confusion. But Driko sighed and glanced away. "Well our plan worked... in a different way. The pack of soldiers is split into two groups. One is heading towards the castle as the other was heading somewhere else.

"So..." Kaidra spoke, her eyes glittering "What can we do with the wondering group?" "Guess we have no choice but to capture them." Driko announced, Kaidra gave a nod. Both flygons took off into the dark sky again and flew to where the wondering group was. There were about five soldiers running. Their sweat was smelly from the flygon's nostrils as Kaidra winced "They smell..." "That's because they aren't human." Driko observed. "What... what do you mean?" Kaidra asked, blinking. She glanced at the soldier down below and what she was surprised her.

The soldiers weren't humans. Spouts of wings appeared behind their backs. The hats fell off the soldier's head and out came two pairs of antennas. "They're..." Kaidra gasped. Driko nodded, "They're like us. The Rouge Flygons." "We've been wondering where they were for quite a while." Kaidra quickly spoke and Driko nodded. "Yes. Ever since the war had started. There were rumors that the chief has dragon napped some flygons into serving him. We haven't found them ever since... until now." Driko explained, closing his eyes for just a moment before opening them again. He remembers the memories of the chief dragon napping some of their kind. Taking them to who knows where. He gave a shiver and landed quickly in front of the soldiers who stopped. "Who.. Who are you!" "We're you!" Driko spoke, angrily. "The chief sets us up. Just so that we could fight each other." Driko said. One flygon was about as tall as Driko, walked forth and spoke "Is this really true? How can we know?" "Trust us." Driko said, holding out his claw. The tall flygon grabbed it and smiled slightly. "Alright."


End file.
